The purpose of the project this to study the chemical and physical properties and metabolism of proteoglycans in a number o tissue and cell systems. Topics of present interest include: 1) Protein chemistry and immunology of the core protein of proteoglycans from the Swarm rat chondrosarcoma; 2) Biosynthesis of core protein precursors and processing to mature proteoglycans; 3) Effects of growth factors (insulin-like growth factor 1 and transforming growth factor beta) on the regulation of proteoglycan metabolism in organ cultures of bovine articular cartilages; 4) sulfate-proteoglycan and dermatan sulfate-proteoglycan in chick, cat and human cornea; 5) Analyses of sulfated oligosaccharides on proteoglycans and sialoproteins in bone and cartilage tumor cells.